


it's not porn!

by suddenlyatiger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, set nebulous time after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suddenlyatiger/pseuds/suddenlyatiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're doing research, Dad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's not porn!

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting fic for Teen Wolf.  
> Unbeta'd, any mistakes found are mine.

Returning home from school to find Derek Hale in his bedroom no longer surprises Stiles. At all. 

Ever since the final showdown with Gerard, Derek has apparently given up his quest to have Scott join his pack or teach him in 'the ways of the wolf' (Derek had made a bitchface of epic proportions the first time he'd heard Stiles say that), and has turned that attention onto Stiles. In fact, from what Stiles can tell, Derek seems to have elected to avoid Scott altogether. It had annoyed Stiles at first, but it's been a few months and he's used to it now. Actually, he's come to enjoy Derek's visits, has gotten to know Derek better. He'd been surprised to even find himself starting to like Derek, finding him to be a pretty good guy underneath all the posturing and tough guy exterior. Stiles likes to think that the feeling is mutual, but he can never bring himself to ask (lest he ruin whatever it is they're building between them). 

So anyway, Stiles finding Derek in his bedroom is no longer a surprise. To him, at least. His father is another matter entirely. 

"What is going on in here?!" Stiles and Derek freeze where they're both huddled around Stiles' laptop. As one they both turn to face the sheriff of Beacon Hills standing in Stiles' bedroom doorway. Stiles' whiskey eyes are wide and his mouth is gaping open, while Derek's face is completely blank, frozen in a bland-looking expression that Stiles has come to recognize as his 'panicking on the inside' face. Sheriff John Stilinski just looks bewildered, but it looks like it's starting to make way for anger. 

"Dad!" Stiles exclaims, after what feels like an eternity of awkwardness (though it was really probably less than a minute). "When did you get home?" He then turns an accusing look at Derek, who doesn't have much of a reaction other than an eyebrow spasm. There will be words later, so many words, Stiles will make sure of it. But first he has to deal with his father. 

John hasn't seen much of Derek outside of arresting him for murder – twice – and the interrogations that had followed. Stiles hadn't said much to his father about Derek, certainly nothing about them becoming friends (or whatever it is they are to each other, Stiles is pretty sure that Derek is just as clueless as he himself is). John looks like he's gearing up for some shouting when Derek finally finds his voice. 

"Sheriff." He only just avoids sounding hoarse, and Stiles wants to roll his eyes (because Derek is a big, bad werewolf who is apparently terrified of one single human who isn't even packing wolfsbane) (not that Stiles' dad isn't awesome, but as a human ignorant about the existence of the supernatural he is no match at all for Derek and his werewolf strength) but stops himself in a bid to avoid further angering his father. Said father seems to be a bit calmer and is taking in the scene in front of him, which is genuinely innocent (although if he catches sight of the gruesome images they'd found in their research into the most recent monster of the week Stiles may find himself having to answer some pretty tough questions). 

"Hale," John says. "What are you doing in my son's room?" That's Stiles' father, always getting right to the point. It doesn't seem to help Derek any, the man doesn't seem to know how to answer. The longer he goes without answering, the more suspicious he makes himself look. 

"We're doing research, Dad." Stiles decides to jump in to help before his father makes up his mind to arrest Derek right now just on principle. 

"Research." It's not a question, and John doesn't look like he believes them. He turns his gaze to the laptop on Stiles' desk, but he can't actually see what's on the screen from where he's standing. 

"It's not porn!" Stiles bursts out. John's eyebrows immediately shoot up. 

"Oh my god, Stiles." Derek buries his face in his hands. Stiles can feel his cheeks burn a bit and curses the lack of filter between his brain and his mouth. 

"Well, it isn't," he groans. 

"I'm going to go now," Derek announces. And he's out of the room (via the door and not the window, which had been his way in) in no time flat. 

"Coward," Stiles mutters, knowing that Derek can still hear him. John, who had watched Derek's exit, turns and pins Stiles with a Look. Stiles pouts, all the while wracking his brain for a believable way to excuse Derek's presence in his room.


End file.
